An Ogre's Daughter
by Bsktbllgurl
Summary: This isn't very good yet, I know, nor very dramatic. But trust me, it will be. No, I'm not telling you what it is about.


I know, I'm not very good with Scottish Brogue

I know, I'm not very good with Scottish Brogue. I do better with Irish. So give me a break if Shrek is a little off in his talking. And if they're out of character, I'm sorry. I just saw the movie yesterday. And only once, too! This takes place several years after the events in the movie. Shrek and Fiona's house in the swamp has been made, well, a lot bigger. Donkey and Dragon, if you can believe it, are married. Anyway, I think you'd rather hear the story, wouldn't you? So I'll just do the Disclaimer and get on with it.

Disclaimer: All the characters from the movie are NOT mine. (Though I wish they were…) However, Marli belongs to me. And, well, Keydra does too. And I promise you; this is NOT a self-insertion. Marli and Keydra do not resemble or act like me at all. Oh, and I know this first part's short, and kind of pointless, but it will get better! I promise this. Well, on to the story now! Go on, read it! NOW!

**An Ogre's Daughter**

I was summer. An extremely hot time. And a wonderful time, for Marli anyway. Because every summer, they had visitors. Of course, they didn't exactly all fit in the house, so it was kind of tight when they were there. But Marli didn't mind. After all, it did mean she'd get to hear the story again. 

She loved the story. She had heard it many, many times, but she still loved hearing it. The sun was just coming up, and Marli was reminded about what the sun had done to her mother. _By night one way, by day another_. Marli remembered. She was very glad she wasn't under the same curse. As she thought over the story again, she realized that she was late. She was supposed to be up and hour before the sun rose!

Marli hurried and got up, getting dressed rather quickly. She hated dresses, but it was all she was supposed to wear, so she was always resigned to her fate and did the best she could. Pulling her brown hair (yes, brown hair), up, she decided against braids like her mother usually wore. She hastily just pulled it back into a ponytail. (Hey, if Donkey can sing modern songs, she can wear a ponytail.)

She hurried out of her room, and was surprised, yet not surprised, by the fact that her parents weren't up yet. They, too, had overslept. Marli noticed a devious smile finding itself on her face, as a plan formed in her mind. 

She snuck into her parent's room, right up to the edge of the bed, being careful not to wake them. She grinned, took in a deep breath, and roared. (What, she is an ogress!) Which, of course, startled her parents awake.

"Marli, why did ye do that?" Her father asked. Fiona just stayed quiet, letting her husband do it this time. (Marli's quite the little troublemaker, isn't she? ^_^) Marli put on her 'meek' face.

"Ye did say I needed to be practicin' more often, and ye did need to wake up, what with it bein' sunrise an' all."

"Sunrise!" (That was Fiona.) "Oh no, we're going to be late! We've got to get ready now! Marli, out. We'll deal with you later."

"Yes, ma'."

Five minutes later all three were busy, setting up a banner, that read, in rather large letters, as follows:

****

Welcome Donkey and Dragon!

And in smaller letters underneath, 

And Keydra, too!

After about two hours of hurried decorating, everything was ready. The house, except for the banner, was just the same, except in size and number of rooms, exactly as how it was when Shrek and Donkey had met. Everything was ready for their guests, too. Dragon would have to sleep outside, seeing as she was so big. Donkey would have his choice of the guestroom and outside, and Keydra, well, he, got to stay with Marli. Unless Donkey wanted to sleep outside, of course. Then he'd snap up (Literally?) the guestroom in a heartbeat. He'd done it before. Just after they'd finally finished eating on top of getting ready, Marli heard the familiar rush of wingbeats as the guests arrived.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

End of part one.

So, what did you think? It is my first Shrek fic, but not the first I've written. It has been a while since I've written though. Anyway, tell me what you think!


End file.
